


Frist kiss

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Movie Watching, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Sam x Reader -  Sam finds out that you never been kissed and he wants to change that .





	

It was one of those nights that no one felt like doing much. Dean didnt even feel like going out to a bar. So, a movie was put into the DVD and you guys settled in. Dean was in his chair and you and Sam were on the couch sharing a blanket and bowl of popcorn.   
" How did we end up with a chick flick movie?" dean asked grumpily " because you two wouldnt stop auguring over what movie to watch so I chose " you replied " beside I never get to choose " you added.   
"Only fair " Sam said Dean just shook his head but didnt say anything else. The movie came on and you settled back to watch it. It was your normal romance comedy and you watched the girl and the boy fall in love and you watched them have their first kiss.   
You sigh and wonder what It was like to kiss someone like that someone that you love so much and that love you completely. You hadn't been luckily enough to find someone like that yet. You glanced over next to you at Sam who was watching the TV.   
You liked Sam and had for a while but you were not for sure how he felt. Sometimes you though he was flirting with you but sometimes you were not sure. He glanced over at you and you looked away quickly your face heating up at getting caught staring.   
The movie finished and you got up to take it out of the DVD "Well I am heading to bed " Dean announced " night you replied not looking up from putting the movie away. When you turned around you were surprised to find Sam still sitting on the couch.   
He was watching you "so did you like the movie?" you asked because you were not sure what else to say. You walked back over and sat back down next to him on the couch. " yeah it was good " he said   
" can I have asked you something?" he asked sure "you replied he shifted throwing an arm around the back of the couch around you. Your heart sped up a little bit. "what did you think watching that movie?" he asked   
Surprise you looked up at him " I don't know why? You asked I was just watching you in that scene where they were kissing for the first time and you looked a little sad. " he said " Oh " you said looking away you hadn't realized he had been paying attention to you.   
" I guess I was just wondering what It was like " you said glancing over at him " what he asked looking confused. Your cheeks redden. " well. You know um. . the. Kiss. " you said softly. Not able to meet his eyes.   
" Oh" he said. And you knew your face was bright red now and you could have just crawled up in a hole and died. " I have to go " you started to stand up but he grabs your arm and kept you from moving.   
" No talk to me " he said You finally looked at him there wasn't any pity or laughter just kindness and something else in his eyes. You sigh " It nothing just I well I never really been kissed. Never found anyone I have wanted to kiss." you said   
I know that that probably sounds stupid" you said. " No I don't " he said and you looked up at him. " You just want it to be special " he said with a soft smile.   
You nodded glad that he got it. Sam scooted closer "tell me what would make the perfect kiss for you. " he said his gaze searching yours. " I don't know I mean it got to be with the right person I guess " you said unable to break eye contact with him. Your heart racing   
He suddenly scooted closer to you." Would you want to try with me?" he asked softly reaching up and brushing some hair out of your face. Your eyes grew wide at his suggestion   
" You want to kiss me?" you asked he smiled " have for a while " he admitted Your heart did a flip flop in your chest " you don't have to " he said softly his smile disappearing a little. You shook your head " No I do." you told him I have though a lot about kissing you too you admitted.   
He grinned "well I am glad that makes two of us " he said as he reached up and ran a couple of fingers along your jaw and across your lips causing a tremble to move through your body.   
He wraps a hand around the back of your neck pulling you in closer to him his mouth inches from yours. " just relax" he said as he pressed his mouth to yours. It was warm and inviting nothing demanding he seem to know exactly what you needed.   
After a minute, he pulled away with a small smile on his face that you were sure was on yours too. " and you call that a kiss " he said " but I would call that perfect " he add causing your face to heat up and he chuckled placing another light kiss to your lips


End file.
